Feigning Snake
by Unstable Fool
Summary: SLASH Harry Potter never went to the Dursleys, and Sirius Black never went to Azkaban. Instead, the BoyWhoLived, was raised by our dearest Padfoot. Now, in the age of 16, Harry Potter will finally come to Hogwarts for his fifth year…


**Disclaimer: **I own nuthin' but the plot.

**Rating: **T, possible bloody violence-scenes, language… Rating may go up if I decide to add some lemon-scenes.

**Summary: **Harry Potter never went to the Dursleys, and Sirius Black never went to Azkaban. Instead, the Boy-Who-Lived, was raised by our dearest Padfoot. Now, in the age of 16, Harry Potter will finally come to Hogwarts for his fifth year…

**Pairing: **HP? Vote for it!

Harry x Draco  
Harry x Theodore  
Harry x Sirius  
Harry x Ron

**Warnings: **OOCness, twists in facts, SLASH!

**Else: **So, Sirius is not a wanted man…

* * *

**Feigning Snake **

**Chapter1 **

**… **

"To Hogwarts?"

"Yes. You'll start your fifth year there"

"Is there any reason why Hogwarts precisely? And why now?"

Sirius Black sighed, and leaned back. He eyed his godson calmly, thinking if he really should tell him all the facts, or just what he needed to know. His godson, namely Harry Potter, was standing in front of the window, leaning on the glass. He was wearing black pants, black shirt, and a black robe on them. His raven hair was messy, and kept away from his eyes by a white bandana – which just happened to cover a certain scar as well.

"Harry…"

"Yes?"

"As you may have noticed, lately the Death Eaters have been attacking more…"

"Yeah. I have" Harry frowned, remembering the latest attack. Nothing pretty, definitely.

"He's no' stupid ya know. 'Arry's no' stupid!" A harsh voice for the corner said. Sirius glanced at the figure there.

"Yes, I know that. Now, shut up."

"_Rude!_" was the offended reply.

"No, only wishing for silence." Sirius replied, and turned again to his godson.

"So…I already talked with Dumbledore – the headmaster of Hogwarts – and he'd love to welcome you to Hogwarts."

"Sirius…"

"You'll be a Gryffindor, of course! Your both parents were from that house, as well as I and Remus!"

"Sirius…"

"I can still remember the Gryffindor common room! Red and golden!"

"SIRIUS!"

"Huh? Yeah?" Sirius calmed down and focused his attention to his godson. Harry took a deep breath. He knew everything of every house there, and there indeed was a thing he wanted to point out.

"Do I look like a Gryffindor to you?" He asked. Sirius fell silent with a pained expression. Indeed, Harry was nothing like a normal Gryffindor. Yes, he was pretty brave, but he was also cunning and sly enough for Slytherin as well as smart and intelligent enough for Ravenclaw.

"Ravenclaw would be okay, I guess…and even Huffelpuff would be better than Slytherin." He said then. Harry sighed.

"If I became a Slytherin…will you hate me and disown me?" He asked. Sirius grinned.

"Nope. I'd congratulate you for getting a chance to annoy Snivellus without losing house-points!" He said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Snivellus?"

"Severus Snape. The Head of the Slytherin House. Slimy git…a Death Eater! Even though Dumbledore says we can trust him…" Sirius said, narrowing his eyes. Harry sighed.

"Just because you don't like him doesn't mean that he'll betray the Order to Voldemort, you know!" He said. Sirius shrugged.

"Prejudice" The voice from the corner piped in.

"I overcame that when I found out that Harry is a Parselmouth!" Sirius informed.

"You were forced to!"

"Shut it, you!"

"So…I heard that Remus taught DADA there for a while…do you know anything about this year's DADA-teacher?" Harry asked. Sirius frowned.

"Dolores Umbridge. I have met her before…she's a-" a cough from the corner, and a glare from Harry made his change his words. Both didn't tolerate Sirius insulting a 'lady'. Harry was _such_ a gentleman sometimes…

"If you pretend to her that you absolutely _support _the ministry of magic, then she won't stand a bad word about you"

"Oh…how Slytherin of you" Harry said. Sirius snorted.

"Whatever"

"So…when I'll be going?" Harry asked.

"After a week will be the 1st of September, and thus the first day. I contacted Dumbledore, and he sent me this" Sirius waved a piece of paper in the air "Here is written all the books and other stuff you need for your fifth year"

"Hmmhm? Really?"

"Yup! And I, personally, shall help you in buying the stuff!"

_'Dear God help me…' _

* * *

"This, Harry, is Diagon Alley! The best wizard shopping centre!" Sirius declared. Harry sighed.

"Yeah, Sirius, I collected that much…" He said. Sirius grinned.

"The first thing we do is to go and get you some money from your parent's vault, in the Gringotts Bank. It is run meticulous by goblins and is considered one of the safest places in the world!" Padfoot said, as he dragged Harry to where the snowy building was towering. Harry sighed in defeat, and just ran along.

In the bank, they were greeted by a sulky goblin. After stating their reason, the goblin stared at Harry for a moment.

"Show me the key" He said then, and looked rather disappointed when he realized that the key indeed was the right one.

"I'm glad that's over" Harry said bitterly, when he and Sirius, after a half hour walked out of the building. Sirius nodded.

"Well, yes… The goblins are not world's most cheerful beings, you know…" He said. Harry smirked.

"Yeah. I realized that! Where next?"

"Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions! You'll go there to get your school-robes, while I go and buy you your books" Sirius said. The younger one nodded, and let himself once again to be dragged.

Sirius didn't stop until they had reached the destination. There he simply pushed Harry in, gave the orders and the money, and left the poor boy. Madam Malkin sighed, and smiled at the lost look in Harry's eyes.

"Come here, to be fitted, dear" She said, and led Harry to the stand. Next to him, were standing two boys. A blond one, and another with dark brown hair.

"Honestly! That blasted Weasel ruined my robes, and he doesn't even have to pay for the new set!" The blond one growled.

"If they had to pay for your clothes, they'd live in starvation for a year, you know!" The brown-haired said. The blond nodded.

"You're right, Theo, but it's still damn annoying!"

**PoV Change – Draco **

I was still cursing that damned Weasley who ruined my whole wardrobe (well _excuse me_ for being rich!), when He came in. He was probably as tall as me, and He had perfect, tanned skin, and the greenest eyes I have ever seen. His body was slim, and I bet that it was pretty muscular too, and his black hair was – although messy – shiny and beautiful. He came and stood next to me to be suited. Theo turned to him.

"Hey, you are going to Hogwarts?" He asked. The boy nodded.

"Yes. And I assume that you two are going too?"

Oh God, his voice was also perfect! So smooth and…Argh! I must not blush! For the sake of heavens, I'm a Malfoy!

"Yes" Theo said "I'm Theodore Nott, by the way" He said, and they shook hands. I coughed, trying to snap out of what the hell had possessed me. But before I had introduced myself, Father came. Before he was able to say anything, another man came. He had blue or grey eyes, and black hair tied in a ponytail.

"Sirius! That was quick!" My newest crush said. Damn. Who was that guy, a friend? A boyfriend perhaps? To my surprise, Father seemed to recognize him.

"Malfoy" The man said.

"Black" Father replied coldly. My eyes widened. That guy was someone of the Black family?

"The white sheep in the black family" My dark haired angel snorted. Black grinned.

"Well, what can I say? Okay, Harry, Here's your stuff. I think we should hurry up and go, before we get some kind of death-eater disease from them" He said. Harry. His name was Harry. Father snorted.

"Oh, and I suppose this is Harry Potter himself?" He said. My eyes widened, and I heard Theo gasping. Harry Potter?

"Oh yes, he is." Black said, and we were in silence while Madame Malkins took his size. Father and Black were glaring daggers at each other, and it was clear that _Harry_ was trying not to laugh. We finished before them, and Harry nodded to us as farewells. I sighed.

"You set your eyes on him?" Theo whispered, so Father wouldn't hear. I tried to stay calm, and glared at him.

"Potter is an enemy, never forget that" I said, as I knew that it was what Father would want me to say. Theo rose and eyebrow.

"Oh? So you don't care about him?"

"Of course not!" I scoffed. A weird smirk played on Theo's lips, as he said the words that almost stopped my heart.

"So you wouldn't care if _I_ went for him?"

* * *

In the robe-shop, Harry and Sirius were still there.

"Who were those?" Harry asked. Sirius frowned.

"Well, the two blond ones were Malfoys. You have heard of them, haven't you? Slimy death eaters they are!"

"And the third one? I think he introduced himself already, but I didn't quite get it"

"Uh…he's a Nott. Don't ask me about his first name, I really have no clue about it!"

"They're both in Hogwarts" Harry said. Sirius frowned.

"And in Slytherin, for that!"

"Yes. In Slytherin; the same house in which _I_'ll probably end up being!" Harry teased, and Sirius snorted.

"But you are different! Your life isn't set on becoming a death eater!" Sirius said. Harry laughed.

"That's what _you_ think!" He smirked. Sirius swatted him on arm.

"Ohh, you little devil! After this, what would you think of some ice cream?"

"Sounds great!" Harry smiled brightly at his godfather.

And when they left the shop, little did they know that what was waiting for Harry in Hogwarts, was something unforgettable. New enemies, rivals, friends and lovers. New adventures of all sorts…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Short? Yes I know no need to tell me. But hey, short chapters and quick updates… how does that sound?


End file.
